WWE's Next Top Diva and Superstar
by mizpunkslater
Summary: When 6 Divas and 6 superstars come together in a show mixed between Americas Next Top Model and WWE's Tough Enough, Who's safe, eliminated and the winners are all decided by you, by just simply reviewing. Who will win, well it's up to you.
1. Chapter 1: Picking the Top 12

WWE's Next Top Diva and Superstar

**This is a crossover story between Americas Next Top Model and WWE's Tough Enough. The eliminations and everything else are decided by you. Please Review so I know whether to continue with this. Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

><p>Dave Finlay, Shawn Michaels, Lita, 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin and the head judge's Mr. McMahon and his wife Mrs. McMahon all sat around a large round table, reading applications for the hopeful men and women.<p>

"Now remember judges, we need 12 competitors 6 women and 6 men, they mainly have to be passionate about the WWE but wrestling in general Lita, Shawn, Finlay, Austin thankyou for coming to help train up the next generation." Vince thanked the other judges in his gruff voice.

The judges continued looking through the applications, offering up many of the applicants, But Vince didn't like many of them although a few of them had made it through to the maybe pile. Vince was starting to lose hope up until his wife Linda McMahon stood up with an application in her hand

"Found one, Lisa Marie Varon, she says she's very passionate about wrestling, she grew up watching it, she's a fitness model and she's 21" Mrs. McMahon said abbreviating the application handing it over to Vince.

He had a quick read through it and passed it to the other judges so they could have a quick read through they all like the look of her and Lisa Marie Varon was their first competitor. Soon after they had found her, applications started rolling in.

"Found one, Adam Copeland, he says he's loved wrestling ever since he was a child watching it with his best friend Jay Reso. And he's 24" Lita said reading out the application handing it to Finlay who was sitting next to her. As the application was passed around by the judges they were all in consensus, that Adam Copeland was the 2nd competitor.

"Found one" Lita spoke up again straight after the last Yes " Jay Reso, he says he's loved wrestling ever since he was a child watching it with his best friend Adam Copeland, and he's 25" She finished doing the same as she had just done handing the application around.

They now had 3 competitors with 9 to go 4 men 5 women.

Vince spoke up having found someone standing up from his chair he cleared his throat " Found one well actually two, Phil Brooks but he prefers to be called CM Punk and Beth Phoenix, two people who say they're extremely passionate about wrestling, Punk is 20 years old and Beth is also 20" he spoke in his gruff voice.

"Found one" Finlay finally spoke up" Stephen Farrelly, he's Irish, 24 and loves WWE, His Idol's/Role Model's growing up were Bret Hart, Eddie Guerrero and Myself Finlay" He smiled

" I've finally found one " Steve Austin said finally standing up with an application in hand.

"I've finally fond one too" Shawn said standing up.

Steve motioned for Shawn to go first.

" Santino Marrella, I'm sure you can tell by his name he's Italian, he says he has a lot of charisma and loves WWE and wresting in general more than he's 19" Shawn said handing the application to Vince

After Shawn had finished Steve stood back up and introduced the next hopeful applicant " Melina Perez, This is all she's wanted to do after watching her first Raw, she idolized Lita growing up she is 23." Steve finished handing the application to Vince who immediately put her in the pile. He had a quick glance over at Lita who looked like she felt very honored.

"Okay guys and ladys we have four more to go one man and 3 women, has anyone found the last guy, I hope so because after we've found him Linda will be in charge of saying yes to the last 3 hopeful Divas, so I can go write the Congratulation here's your plane ticket letter up." Vince announced putting all his stuff and the applications in his briefcase.

"Found one" said speaking up again" Mike Mizanin, reality TV star but determined on becoming a WWE superstar and he is 23" He handed the application to Mr. McMahon who put it in his briefcase.

Vince shook hands with everyone and kissed his wife on the cheek, before leaving to go back to his office.

Shortly after Mr. McMahon had left the last 3 applications were found. Trish Status a 22 year old fitness model who had been a passionate WWE fan for many years, Mickie James a 19 year old who's always wanted to be a professional female wrestler and Michelle McCool a 24 year old High school science teacher, but wrestling has always been a passion of hers and she always wanted to learn how.

* * *

><p><em>Dear (insert name here),<em>

_Congratulations you were one of the twelve chosen men or women to be in WWE's Next Top Diva and superstar. Pack two suitcases, and two suitcases only. Here is your ticket for the next flight to WWE's headquarters, see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Vincent Kennedy McMahon._

_He handed them to his secretary to mail and with that Season 1 of WWE's Next Top Diva and Superstar had begun._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you enjoyed and like the 12 competitors don't forget to review on your way out <em>**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the gang

It was six thirty in the morning at WWE Headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut as Mr. and Mrs. McMahon looked around they saw 12 very tired but extremely excited men and women.

"Welcome everyone, to WWE headquarters, I'm Vince McMahon and this is my wife Linda McMahon. We would like to get to know you a bit better so tell us a few things about yourself when you have this Baby oil." Mr McMahon said handing the baby oil to the women who was to the left of him.

"Hi Guys, I'm Lisa Marie Varon, 21, My fav colour is navy blue and I'm from San Bernardino, Cali" Lisa said introducing herself, handing the baby oil on.

"Hi Everyone, I'm Santino Marrella, 19, My Fav type of sports car is a Lamborghini and I'm from Calabria, Italy" Santino said a very Italian accent coming through.

"Hi, I'm CM Punk and I'm from Chicago, Illinois, I'm 20 years old and I'm Straight Edge, Pipebomb" He said smirking dropping the baby oil into the persons hands who were sitting next to him.

"Hey everyone, I'm Beth Phoenix, 20 years old, I'm from Buffalo, New york and My fav colour is blue" Beth said trying to recover from her little giggling fest she had just had at Punk.

She had passed it on " Hey, I'm Melina Perez, I'm 23, yeah I know I'm an old fart compared to you lot" she laughed everyone laughing with her " My fav colour is burgundy and I'm from Los Angeles, California"

"Hey guys, I'm Adam Copeland, I'm 24, god I'm old" Adam started getting interrupted by a knock on the large Oak door.

"Come in" Mr. Mcmahon commanded and with that the large Oak door opened

"Hi, Mr McMahon and Mrs McMahon I'm so sorry I'm late, My luggage took forever to come off the carousel and I must have missed the WWE limo and I'm so sorry I'm late"

"JAYYYYYY!" Adam screamed like a 12 year old girl standing up from the boardroom chair running over to his best friend embracing him in a hug. Holding each others hands jumping around in a circle, now both of them squealing like 12 year old girls who had just spot their favourite celebrity.

The boys continued talking non-stop like 12 year old girls who hadn't seen their best-friends for ages until Mr. Mcmahon interrupted them.

"Ladies, Ladies please sit down" Mr McMahon sarcastically said "can everyone that was to the left of Adam move one seat over" he requested

Once they were sat down, Adam continued introducing himself.

"as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" he said hitting Jay in the stomach." I'm from Orangeville, Ontario, Canada and I love hanging out with Jay just watching wrestling." he finished passing on the baby oil to Jay

"Hey guys and gals, I'm sure you can tell from that little outburst" Jay said getting payback on Adam by hitting him in the stomach. " I'm Jay the last names Reso, I'm 25 years old, god I'm older than him" He said pointing at his Best friend" I'm also from Orangeville, ummm I been best friends with Adam since grade 5 and apart from wrestling my fav sport is hockey" He finished handing the baby oil on

"Hey, I'm Trish Stratus, I'm also Canadian but from Richmond Hill Ontario, I'm 22 years old, I'm a fitness model and my fav colour is purple" She smiled handing on the baby oil

"Hey Fellas, as you can all probably tell from my accent I'm Irish and My name is Stephen Farrelly, I'm 24, I'm from Cabra Dublin Ireland and I'm an avid supporter of Liverpool football club." he said all pumped up handing on the baby oil.

"Damn My heart just melted I love the Irish accent, anyways" She said everyone giggling at her Stephen having a better look at her" I'm Michelle McCool, I'm from Palakata, Florida I'm 24 and a high school science teacher and my fav colour is baby blue" she finished handing on the baby oil

"Hey y'all I'm Mickie James, I'm 19 and I can't believe I'm here I'm from Montpellier, Virginia and my favourite colour is red" she said handing the baby oil to the last person

"What's up guys, I'm Mike Mizanin, I'm 23 a reality tv star from the real world and I'm from Parma, Ohio" He said handing the baby oil back to the McMahon's

"Now with the show you will being filmed at all times, what ends up on TV will be up to editing and us, now since your all in training now you will need some trainers" Mrs. McMahon said and with that the large oak doors opened again.

The WWE superstars and Divas in training all looked to the doors opening and in walked 4 former WWE superstars and Divas. Lita in front with Dave Finlay, Shawn Michaels and the rattlesnake 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin.

Everyone in training gasped at who they were going to be trained by. Melina squealed and Stephen let out a little "Yes" they were both very excited to get trained by there role models.

"Get Ready" Finlay said crossing his arms.

"To Find Out" Lita said crossing her arms too.

"Who will be" Shawn said crossing his arms as well.

"Tough Enough" Steve Austin Finished and with that 'Born a Champion' by Chris Brown and the Chipmunks went through the boardroom.

As the music played the contestants stood up from their chairs and walked out to the WWE limo that was waiting outside for them. Just as Jay was walking through the doors, Lita called out to him.

"Hey, catch" she said throwing him something jingly. He made a perfect catch,

"Thanks" He called back catching up to Adam he jingled it in front of him,

"The keys" Adam said stealing them from Jay and running in front of everyone to get to the car first.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys thats it for the second chapter, the next one we'll get more into detail, hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review on your way out.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Partner In Crime

"Santino, man, if you don't win this competition, you need to become a comedian" Mike laughed.

"Hell Yeah" everyone else chimed in mocking one of the trainers.

They were so excited to get to the house, they had all been trying to get to know each other, even better, to help them pick who they would roommate with. They all knew that Adam and Jay would be rooming together, Lisa and Beth had become quick friends and decided to room together as well.

Not too long after Santino's comedic act, the limo pulled into the driveway, of their house, as everyone stepped out onto the driveway their jaws dropped to the floor.

Lita was standing outside the house " Welcome everyone to Superiva Casa, this is certainly not a house this is a mansion, I hope you like it, because I certainly do! Some bedrooms have 4 beds and others have 2, above your bed there is a championship belt if you end up at elimination, bring it. If you win a challenge you will be given either the WWE or Womens Championship to place on your shelf. So come on in, so I can show you around." She said turning on her heel and opening the large wooden double doors.

All the womens heels clicked on the marble floors and the mens loud voices echoed through the mansion all the way up to the high ceilings.

"Here is your shelves when you get given things like outfit designs, your theme song on a CD, things like that you will place it on here, if you win one of the championships in a challenge this is where you place the belt, and if you sadly get eliminated, you will come here and switch your light off" Lita said starting to show them around.

As they all had a look at their shelves and their picture and name that turned on, strangely as they started to have a look at it Lita slid through everyone and waited outside.

Everyone started to pile out, so Lita continued her tour of Supaiva casa, "Your bedrooms are upstairs bathrooms too, you might find a little present on your beds once I've left. In here you have the gym over here is the kitchen and here is where Vince mail will come through, yes it comes through as a video," Lita laughed " and when it's not Vince mail whom ever got called out number #1 at the first part of elimination, their match for the week will be shown, over and over and over and over again."

"Oh god" All the competitors groaned.

She rolled her eyes and continued with the tour " you have a pool and spa out here and you see all that land out there, well that's all ours, be scared, be very scared!" Lita laughed " Ok well I'm outta here, one last thing see that barn over there, that is were you will be training." She pointed to the barn you could see just a glimpse of, Lita waved goodbye to everyone and left the mansion.

Once Lita had left all the men swarmed Santino, trying to get to be his roommate.

" I'm going to pick my brother from Ireland, Stephen, I don't like all you American lot, you are all to Americanie" He laughed, getting hit in the stomach by all the Americans.

As Santino and Stephen, Adam and Jay, and Beth and her roommate Lisa all went up the stairs to pick a room everyone else picked their roommate. With Mike and CM Punk the only boys left they decided to become roomies

"Punk, my straight edge mate, Roomies" Mike said in a high pitched voice, Jazz handing Punk.

"Of course" Punk said laughing following the others who had already left to go up.

Mickie and Melina had been talking the whole limo ride and liked each other so they decided to go up and pick a room together and as Trish and Michelle were the last two divas left they became roomies which was lucky anyways since they had already become close friends.

Everyone had settled into their rooms Adam, Jay, Stephen and Santino had taken one of the rooms with 4 beds. Mike and Punk, and Lisa and Beth had taken the rooms with only 2 beds. Whilst Trish, Michelle, Mickie and Melina took the other 4 bed, room.

They were all sitting on their beds checking out the presents they had gotten, which were; HP touchpad, blank Cds, Wrestling boots and other little knick-knacks, after they'd gone through there presents they started to un-pack their bags.

* * *

><p>It was 3 o'clock and everyone was in their bikinis and boardies and were all sitting around in the pool and spa, as CM Punk was walking out with a pepsi for himself and a beer for Mike he heard 'Born a Champion go off'<p>

"Vince Mail" he shouted to the others and as they all piled in with towels wrapped around themselves, Vince came on the screen.

"Hello everyone, I hope you've settled in because you have a half hour to get down to the barn in your training gear, all will be revealed once your down there." Mr. McMahon spoke and then the screen went back to it's usual self.

All the girls screamed and ran upstairs to go and get ready, the men followed behind just laughing and shaking their heads at the girls.

The men threw on black shorts, wrestling boots and a t-shirt, were the girls put on black booty shorts, a sports bra and their brand new wrestling boots, Lisa being the tom-boy that she is chucked a lakers snapback hat on. Everyone grabbed their sports bag and piled out the doors and down to the barn to see what, Mr McMahon had in-store for them.

As all the superstars and divas walked through the barn doors, they all saw a wrestling ring and their trainers outside the ring with Mr. and Mrs. McMahon waiting inside.

"Hello everyone, today we are going to split you up between the trainers" Mrs. McMahon said

" But first I hope men you have all gotten to know the women half decently because we are going to split you up in couples, so the 2 weakest couples at the end of the week will go to elimination and one of the couples will be sent home, I want you to pick who you think we would partner you up with," Mr Mcmahon said, Jay and Adam inching closer to each other, like 14 year old girls at school being told to partner up. Mr McMahon seeing this" No Adam and Jay, even though Adam has long hair he's not counted as a girl."

"awwwww man" Jay whined

"Any who, if you don't get it right you will be switched to the person we have you with, written down on this piece of paper" Mrs McMahon continued for her husband.

"Thankyou Linda, elimination will be on every second week, you will be getting trained in both weeks and you will only have a 'match' every second week the night before eliminations," Mr. Mcmahon air-quoted, match. " The main part of the 1st week out of every 2 weeks will be developing your characters. Now get going, pick your partners, you have 5 minutes."

* * *

><p>5 minutes were up and everyone had paired up, on one side of Mr. McMahon; Melina had gone with Mike, Jay and Trish had gone together, whilst Adam and Lisa had paired up. On the other side of Mr. McMahon; Beth had gone with Santino, Michelle had gone with Punk and Mickie and Stephen had decided to go together.<p>

"Out of the couple I want you to decide who is going to tell us, why you went together" Mrs McMahon told everyone

Melina and Mike went first and had decided that Melina was going to explain " We thought you would put us together because I'm from Los Angeles and he's a Reality star, so yeah, that's basically why we thought you'd put us together"

Jay had decided to explain why "Well we decided to pair up because we're both very cocky and basically because we're Canadians and our attitudes."

Adam also decided to be the talker " To be honest I have no clue, well our looks kinda go with each other, so yeah," Adam laughed struggling to find an explanation to why they went together.

Next was Beth and Santino and the Italian Stallion the Clown of the house Santino thought he'd explain " Well cos were just so different you got this large muscly gorgeous woman with this rather small italian guy, we thought it'd make things interesting."

CM Punk and Michelle were up and Mr Straight Edge Pipebomb thought he'd be the talker " Ok well we have similar attitudes and it's kinda hard to explain but PIPEBOMB! " he said making everyone laugh

Mickie had decided to be the talker out of her and Stephen " Kinda the same as Santino's answer except the ooposite way around"

"Ok Guys, well two out of the six couples got it right and they were Mike and Melina and Santino and Beth, so congratulations guys. Adam and Jay swap women, and Punk and Stephen do the same. I hope you like your partners because you have to work with them the entire competition well at least until you get eliminated." Mr. McMahon told everyone " Now since we want you to have your trainers undivided attention for training, we're going to bring in two trainers until 2 couples are eliminated." Vince continued

Longhorn, JBL's Theme song went off and out walked the one and only John Bradshaw Layfield

Regality, William Regal's theme song went off and out walked William Regal who went and stood next to the other judges.

"Mike and Melina your trainer is Lita," Mr McMahon said.

"Beth and Santino your trainer will be JBL," Mrs. McMahon said.

"Mickie and CM Punk your trainer will be 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin," Mr McMahon said excitedly.

"Stephen and Michelle your trainer is Finlay,"

"Jay and Lisa your trainer will be William Regal,"

"Which means Adam and Trish you have Shawn Michaels, Everyone please go and join your trainer" Mrs McMahon said

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really hope you like where it's going, I'm really enjoying writing it, hope you like who's been partnered up with who both trainers and couples. Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter on review on your way out. <strong>

**Be Sexy xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4: Music and Training

**Thanks to everyone who reads the story especially the lovely people who review each chapter, you know who you are; StraightEdgePrincess01, JennyLovesYou, rkoviper and KiwiStar. So thankyou guys, anyways on with chapter 4.**

"Now you all have your trainers. Myself and Linda will be leaving now, we will be checking in every now and then before elimination and the skills challenge/'match', Steve, Lita and Shawn will be taking over our jobs but we will still be the hosts and eliminate your asses." Mr. McMahon told everyone and with that, he and Mrs. McMahon had left.

"Each week we will have a theme, for this week it is courage. Over the next two weeks you will be learning how to run the ropes and how to take a bump, they're two of the main parts of wrestling and thats all you will be learning this week," Shawn told everyone.

"Each trainer and their trainees will have 1 hour for practicing in the ring and otherwise if it's not your time in the ring you will be practicing outside on the grass or on the gym mats in here. The schedule for the ring will be alphabetical order by your trainers name. Finlay, Stephen and Michelle your up first. Now lets get going!" Lita said clapping her hands enthusiastically.

Everyone broke up around the barn and outside, Finlay's group took the ring, he started off teaching them how to run the ropes.

"Looking good their Stephen, your getting the hang of it, make sure you pace yourself, as your rather tall just quickly pace out how many steps it takes you to go from one side to the other and Michelle just quickly do the same. Your the tallest people in the competition pacing yourself should be nice and simple. How many?" Finaly said in a firm but encouraging tone.

" 7" Stephen said

" 12" Michelle said standing next to Stephen

" Ok, I want you both to do 3 minutes of continuous running the ropes and then we will move on to taking a bump which is a bit harder to get correct without hurting yourself, so that's why we'll spend a little extra time on it through out the next two weeks leading up to the skills challenge next week. Now get going Michelle you start first." Finlay instructed.

"Good Luck" Stephen playfully flirted with a smirk.

"Your the one who's gonna need it" Michelle playfully flirted back with the same devilish smirk.

Whilst Michelle was running the ropes Finlay was taking mental notes on what she needed to improve on and then Stephen was up and he did the same.

"You both did a very good job since it's just the first 25 minutes, you both paced yourself very well, Michelle when you get to the rope just make sure you do what I showed you, it helps you to not burn your energy so quickly but apart from that Fab job and Stephen your doing a great job," Finlay praised. " Now on to taking a bump the steps are as followed and you must follow these steps otherwise you could hurt proper way to take a bump is very simple. No "good enough" or "close enough." It must be done exactly this way.

First: Fall to your back. Second: On the way down, tuck your head all the way until your chin is in your chest."Finlay said doing the moves as he said them "Third; As soon as you are about to hit the mat, throw your hands out at a 90 DEGREE ANGLE to your body and slap the mat with your palms. DO NOT hit the mat with your arms kind of limp or with the tops of your hands. DO NOT put your elbow down. DO NOT do that! It is a very bad idea. You will get elbow problems quicker than you can imagine. Fourth: Make sure your feet leave the ground. You should hit with your feet in the air and your legs bent almost like you are sitting in a : Make sure that you hit it with your back completely flat. DO NOT land sideways or on one shoulder more or try to put one elbow down or something. Land completely flat. Now watch me do it all together and then I want you both to have a go and YES it will hurt on the first few tries. " Finlay instructed the two, doing a few so they got the idea.

Meanwhile all around the Barn and outside everyone was practicing taking a bump and getting used to how many paces it takes to run the ropes, and everyone was enjoying their first training session.

Every hour another trainer and their trainees moved into the ring and every trainer told them the same thing Finlay had told his two trainees

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed by quickly as they were all having a lot of fun training, it was 7 o'clock at night and they had all finished, everyone went back to the house and split into the guys bathroom and the girls bathroom.<p>

"Eh, Regal's so freakin picky and just eh, like it's just our first training session," Lisa complained about her trainer William Regal.

"Don't worry Lis, JBL's no better, but look on the bright side, their both amazing technical wrestlers" Beth said trying to cheer her closest friend in the house up.

The two had finished their shower and had changed into a pair of jeans and Lisa had put on a baseball style shirt with a pair of black & white vans. Beth had chucked on a grey sweatshirt and a pair of black flats with her jeans. Not too long after the girls had started making some dinner for everyone. All the other Divas and superstars piled down and 'Born a champion' went off.

"Vince Mail," everyone shouted and they all piled over to the TV.

"Hey guys, Every Tv show needs an introduction video. The limo will pick you up at 6 o'clock" Vince finished then the screen went back to it's usual self.

The night passed and it was the next morning at 6 o'clock, everyone walked out of the house the Divas wearing: Victoria in skinny jeans, a cheetah print singlet with black boots; Beth phoenix was in skinny jeans, baseball style shirt with brown boots ; Trish Stratus in black pants a florally blouse and ankle boots; Mickie James wearing boot cut jeans, blue and grey checkered shirt with cowboy boots; Michelle McCool in a sparkly black skirt with a pink singlet and black boots; and Melina was wearing ripped black leggings, a grey top and purple boots. The Superstar were all in just jeans and a t-shirt.

The limo stopped, and everyone stepped out seeing Lita, Shawn and 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin standing outside of an old abandoned warehouse.

"Every show needs a intro vid and that's exactly why we are here today, at this old abandoned warehouse, to shoot the intro video. As these things take all day, that is why you're here so early but don't worry whichever couple wins you'll be getting up even earlier. Off to hair, make-up and wardrobe with you, cos Stone Cold said so" Steve Austin said in a very Steve Austin way.

The all followed Lita and and Shawn through to where hair, make-up and the wardrobe stylists were.

2 hours had passed by and The Divas came out in black booty shorts and a t-shirt in their favourite colour with WNTDS across the chest, cut to bare their stomach with black wrestling boots. The men had on black nylon shorts a singlet in the same colour as their partners and WNTDS across the chest with wrestling boots.

They went onto the set singly then came back in their girl/guy pairs. The first time they went out they had to look into the camera, fold their arms/ and or put their hands on their hips and say "I am WWE's Next Top Diva/Superstar".

The second time they came out with their partner, again they looked into the camera, the Superstar folded his arms and the Diva placed one of her hands on his shoulder and the other on her hip and say "We are WWE's Next Top Diva and Superstar."

Then everyone came out for one last time still dressed in the outfits they had on before and as a group said "I'm WWE's Next Top WWE Diva/Superstar"

"And that' a rap everybody, great job" The director grinned, pleased with how well everybody had done.

"Great job, I have something for you but you have to open it once were gone and you can take those outfits home and put the tops on your shelves, anyways we'll see you all tomorrow for training, again great job everyone" Shawn praised handing an envelope to Santino.

The instant the 3 trainers had left, Santino opened up the envelope he had been given and from the weight of it he had no clue what was inside. When he had opened it up he found a phone inside with a text message on it, he opened the message and it was a video message from Vince; Vince mail and it started to play so everyone gathered around.

"Hello everyone, seeing as you have done such a great job tomorrow afternoon you will be going to WWE music and picking out your theme song" Vince said, the moment he had said theme song the girls all started squealing and the guys hushed them as Mr. McMahon was still speaking." even though your a couple you will both pick a theme song."

The minute the message had finished the girls restarted the squealing and continued on squealing until they reached the limo.

"I am so picking a italian song" Santino spoke to his friend Stephen.

"Ahhh nahh really, I never would of guessed fella" He sarcastically replied.

* * *

><p>The next morning arrived quickly, as everyone was woken by the sound of a bullhorn, coming through the mansion and all 6 trainers voices shouting at them to get up. They were told to get changed into training gear and be down on the field within 10 minutes. They all scurried around getting changed, girls chucking their hair up and ran down to the field.<p>

When everyone was down on the field Lita took center stage " As this week were focusing on taking a bump and running the ropes, today's training drill will focus on running ropes which is stamina. You will run the marked perimeter and will be timed. I told you on the house tour to be scared, so I did warn you. You will have 10 minutes to stretch. So get going"

The 10 minutes were up and everyone was lined up on the marked line "On your marks get set GO!" All the trainers said together.

After they were all running, the trainers were having a guess at who would come in first. Along the way the slower runners ran into Mr. McMahon who was driving a golf cart and telling them to hurry up.

After 45 minutes and 37 seconds Jay came running in first closely followed by his best friend Adam and not too far behind Stephen, then Melina came in followed by CM Punk, Santino and Mike who were followed in by the rest of the girls. After everyone had come in they went and got stuck into training for a few hours until they had to go and get changed to go and pick their music.

* * *

><p>3 o'clock had arrived and all the contestants were on computers picking their theme song. CM Punk had already picked his and it fit him perfectly 'Cult Of Personality' by Living Color and so had Lisa she had picked 'Don't Mess With me' by Jim Johnston. All the others were looking for theirs.<p>

"Found It!" Trish burst out " it's called 'Rock and Roll' by Trish and Lil Kim"

"Really babe," Jay flirted with her " Well I've also found mine and it's called 'Just close your eyes' by Jim Johnston."

"Pffff, I'm not falling for that trick, I close my eyes, you try to make out with me" Trish teased.

" No I'm not kidding, no joke see" Jay showed her pointing to the song.

" Not to interrupt things, but I found mine" Adam said pointing out the obvious that he had interrupted his friend " It's called 'Metalingus'

"Sounds good, can I have a listen" Victoria played her hand at flirting with Adam.

"Sure," Adam said a smile forming on his lips.

"Really not trying to interrupt anybody here, but the Awesome one has found his song" Mike cockily announced " it is called 'I Came To Play' by Jim Johnston."

Mickie and Melina had both found songs as they were looking together " Well mine is 'Paparazzi', and Mickie's is 'Obsession', "Melina told everyone for both of them.

"Well Mine is, "Written in My Face' and Mi lady's here is 'You're Not enough for me'" Stephen said speaking up for both himself and Michelle.

"Well lady's and gentlemen, boys and girls and anyone else" Santino started, causing everyone to laugh " My song is an Italian song" He said causing everyone to laugh again. " and it is called 'La Vittoria è Mia' meaning Victory Is Mine. Okay that's it" Santino Finished making everyone laugh again.

" Since I'm the only one left, You probably want to know my theme song and it's is called 'Glamazon'" She said.

Not too long after everyone had picked their song Steve, Shawn and Lita walked in.

"Now that you have all picked your theme song and did very well yesterday and have done great in your training so far, today is the day were we pick which couple will be awarded with the prestigious WWE and Womens Championship" Lita said smiling, having known what it felt like to hold a championship.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys that's it for this chapter, hope it wasn't too long. Now you have to pick by reviewing who you want to be crowned WWE and Womens champion and remember pick a couple<strong>. **Also I hope you like, who's starting a relationship with who, AKA who's been flirting with whom. anyways till next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Talk With A Legend

**Thanks to everyone who voted, for elimination I'll put a poll on my page. On to the chapter and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Lita pulled the two titles out of a black duffle bag and placed them over her shoulders.<p>

"You've all done great, it was a tough decision, especially between two couples but the final winners are, Stephen and Michelle, congratulations," Shawn said, as Lita handed them the championship belts.

"Since you have all done such a great job, there will be a surprise back at the house for you," Lita said," now get going."

Everyone rushed out the room and down to the Limo, Stephen and Michelle with the championships around their waists. When they were in the limo most were discussing what their surprise would be, but Stephen and Michelle were discussing with their closest friends in the house Santino and Trish about the titles.

Jay continued to flirt with Trish " I think he likes you" Michelle, Trish's closest friend in the house whispered in her ear. Trish laughed knowing that she liked him back.

Adam nudged his best friend in the ribs " Dude I think I like Lita, but Lisa I think is kinda into me and I'm also kinda into her, what do I do bro?"

"Start getting to know both em, and as you start to know them, you'll like one better than the other" Jay explained to his best-friend, giving him a pat on the back.

The limo arrived back home and when they walked in

"Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back"

Everyone rushed into the kitchen/living room screaming all the way, when they saw Katy perry on a setup stage singing 'Teenage Dream' and everyone started singing along and dancing when she finished she started singing 'The one that got away'. All the girls grabbed the guy that they liked; Jay and Trish; Adam and Lisa; Stephen and Michelle; Melina and Punk; Mickie and Mike; Beth and Santino.

They all started dancing the guys spinning the girls and just relaxing, and havin fun. When Katy Perry's performance had ended she jumped off her little black stage onto the mansions marble floors. She looked beautiful her black hair curled and flowy, wearing a black bra with the front covered in lots of large different coloured diamantes, black leather high waisted shorts and multi colour diamonte pumps.

Katy introduced herself to everyone and they all moved into the kitchen and had some drinks and just talked and partied the night away, until Katy had to leave.

* * *

><p>The next few days were spent training. Over the weekend on Saturday afternoon the trainers told their trainees at the end of the training session to be ready by 6:30, dress fancy and be ready to have dinner with someone special, that will be a big part of your career, if you win the competition. That was all they were told.<p>

The hopeful Superstars and Divas went back to the mansion, had showers, did their hair, make-up and got dressed. 2 hours after they got back to the house from training, everyone was all ready standing in the photo room (made specially made so everyone could remember their experiences on the show) they were all taking photos,waiting for the limo.

Lisa was wearing a black skin tight v-cut dress with nude pumps and big hoop earrings. Her hair was straight and Make-up was natural.

Beth was wearing a cheetah print halter dress, her shoes were nude open toed with a bow. Beth's hair was very 1950's with a clip and for accessories she had on a small bracelet, clutch, and some earrings.

Trish was in a short, pleated flirty black skirt with a see-through lace blouse which had puffy cap sleeves, she brought a little color to the ensemble with a pretty pink ribbon belt and pink velvet pumps, her hair was left loose with a side parting, heavy curls forming around her shoulders. for make-up she had soft pink lips, heavy mascara and black eye liner.

Mickie James was wearing a purple strapless dress with black pumps, a skull clutch her hair was in a loose side plait, a bow headband and a nude lip, heavy mascara and blush for make-up.

Melina was wearing a short strapless lacy black dress, sparkly silver heels, for accessories a chunky necklace and her hair down long and flowy, for make-up she had a very natural look.

Michelle was with Stephen who was wearing a baby blue dress shirt with a grey vest and grey dress pants, Michelle was in short skin tight Blue dress with knee high black boots.

Jay and Adam both had on jeans with a dress shirt, Jays was purple and Adams was white, they both had on a watch as well.

Santino had black slacks with a white v-neck shirt and a pair of black dress shoes and some black sunglasses as he was trying to be cool.

Mike had on a black and white suit.

CM Punk had jeans and a white shirt and a cap on. The limo finally arrived and took them to a restaurant, when they walked in they saw a large table with 12 seats around it and at one end was sitting Mr. McMahon.

"They weren't kidding when they said someone that would be important, to our career if we win" Mike whispered in Punks ear.

They all sat down around the table, and ordered food, Mr. McMahon let them ask questions and talk to him about the business. The time eventually came for them to all head home.

Same as the few days before the next few days passed by full of training, the trainers noticed that they were all good enough at taking a bump, so everyone was taught how to do and be body slammed and squashed in a corner, they practiced and practiced all the things they were taught.

* * *

><p>The day before elimination came and when they walked into the barn for training, their trainers weren't waiting there, they all sat down and looked on in aw at the man that was standing outside the ring, it was no other than the Game Triple H. Everyone was sat down and Triple H just stood and stared at them for a few minutes.<p>

"How you guys doin?... Who's sure?" he asked, many of the contestants raising their hand " yeah. Been hard so far? Big man in the back, you taking the bumps tough, you been hurt" Triple H asked towards Stephen the biggest man in the competition.

"Little bit" Stephen replied, in a timid voice.

"Big fucking deal! Everybody get in the ring" Triple H said as everyone stood up." Take a bump," He said Mike coming up, "take one," He said again Punk coming up this time" take a bump... flat back." He said to Stephen who came up and did what he was taught by Finlay "Just for further notice one of your nuts was hanging out your shorts, you gotta a big hole." Triple H said to Stephen who quickly adjusted himself, Michelle taking a little look. "There's a difference between that bump and... That bump, what's the difference? What do we do in the ring? From the time we walk through the curtain to the time we walk back through the curtain. We tell a story, we don't tell it with words we tell it with our bodies. What makes you want to be a wrestler?" Triple H asked Mike

"I-I-I I just love the whole business, the athleticism, the pain ah, the ah.." Mike said being interrupted by Triple H

"The Fame, the glory, wanna get laid, figures there's a lot of chicks that follow wrestling right? The way I see it is 200 plus days a year we are on the road, you got kids, they grow up, your not there, your wife.. she's sitting home, what's she doin don't know, your husband, he's home what's he doing, don't know. You get home, you've been gone, you're tired, you're beat up, you're not done, it just starts now you gotta be super husband you gotta be super wife, you gotta be super dad, you gotta be super mum. It's not an easy life, careers are short, careers are fast. I'm not that tough, I'm no tougher than anybody else in our business, but I respect our business, I love our business, I put my life on the line everyday for our business and I gladly do it and continue to do it until I can do it no longer. You guys are all on the easy track and you've got to earn respect in this business, it's not given to you, you earn it, you pay your dues, and right now you guys are a mile ahead of were you should be paying dues, you guys have the greatest opportunity in the world and my opinion to be in the greatest business in the world. DO NOT FUCK it up, DO NOT throw it away because if you do, you piss on every single person that has come before you, every single person that has payed their dues, every single person that has busted their ass, every single old-timer that is fairly crippled that can't stand up that can't walk you piss on them, every single person like Darren Drawsdorf who is a friend Of mine, that sits in a wheelchair and can't feel a fucking damn thing from here down, you piss on them. You either want this or you don't. But if you don't want it don't waste our fucking time." Triple H finished leaving the barn

"Wow, Intense," Santino said breathing like he was all hot and bothered.

"I guess the fun stops here," Punk said kinda second guessing himself being there, but knowing he wanted it.

"Hey Guys, Okay, I'm going to give you half the day off from training, not too have fun, but too have some serious thinking time, to make sure you want to be here, Mr. Mcmahon will be here in 2 hours, for the match-skills challenge. So if you don't want to be here, if your second guessing yourself and you don't want your life to be like anything that my good friend Triple H said you have to speak up then, you have 3 hours to go and think" Steve said ushering everyone out of the barn.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa intense chapter, well the last part anyways, well don't you think or is it just me anyways. With That last part Santino is really second guessing himself, now it's up to you to decide if you want Santino to stay or say it's just too much for him. Thanks to everyone who voted the next chapter will be a little bit shorter and then the chapter after that is elimination, so get reviewing.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Skills Challenge

WWE's Next Top Diva and Superstar

Everyone was sitting around, and getting changed for the skills challenge they had later in the day. Earlier Triple H had come and talked to them, after he had left Stone Cold had come in and told them to really think about being there. A few of the contestants had to re-consider being there, but none no more than Santino Marrella, he went over all the points in his head that Triple h had said. Finally he decided to stay and went and got changed for the skills challenge, once he was ready he went and found Beth.

Everyone was ready, dressed in their gear and headed down to the barn to meet with their trainers one last time before the skills challenge. Once with their trainers, they went over everything they had learnt during the week.

Mr. and Mrs. McMahon came in and stood in the ring and waited for the contestants and trainers to gather around.

"Hello Everyone," Mr McMahon welcomed " today we have the skills challenge, you have 3 challenges which will test the skills you have learnt over the past 2 weeks, The first skills challenge is 3 minutes of hell; you have to run the ropes continuously for 3 minutes. The second skills challenge is Squashed in a corner; basically you get squashed in the corner. The last one is Body Slammer; You get Body Slammed. The winners and losers will be chosen based on your skills."

Lita volunteered, Mike and Melina to go first, and the first part of the skills challenge had started. When all the couples had finished 3 minutes of hell.

"Wellllllllllll it's the big show

its a big bad show tonight. Oh

yeah it's the big show."

Went through the training barn, " Please help me in welcoming, The Current Intercontinental Champion and the Worlds Largest Athlete, The Big Showwww" Mrs. McMahon introduced. The Big Show walked in through the entrance doors to the barn, a smile across his bald egg shaped head and the Intercontinental championship around his 441 pound waist. All the contestants turned around to see him, everyone including Stephen, the tallest man in the competition had to look up to 7 foot giant.

After Big Show was in the ring the order of the couples was the same as 3 minutes of hell was, so Mike and Melina were up first, they got in the ring and stood in separate corners, Big Show squashed Mike in the corner first and then Melina. Next was Stephen and Michelle followed by CM Punk and Mickie, then Jay and Lisa were up. Big Show was very impressed by the skills and by how well the couples he had squashed in a corner already were taking it. Adam and Trish, Then Beth and Santino finished up the second part of the skills challenge.

The last part of the skills challenge the couples were body slammed by The Big Show, they went in the same order as the 1st and second part of the skills challenge, that way everyone could recover and rest. Everyone took the body slam well, when the skills challenge was over Big shook hands with every grabbed his championship belt from the steel chair he had placed it on when he had arrived.

"Lets all thank Big Show for taking the time out of his busy schedule, Thank you Show" Mr. McMahon thanked. Big Show nodding back a no problem. " Now you have all done a great job, I was very impressed, we must have picked some good trainers. Linda, your trainers and myself will now go in our office and discuss who we think should be eliminated. Woman I would like you to dress in something you would wear to manage, and boys I would like you to wear something you would wear to go and talk out on mic and/or if you were going on commentary, we would like you to dress like that for every elimination. Good luck to you all."

All the contestants walked out the barn and back to the house, to have a shower and get ready, they were all very please with their efforts and didn't want to go home, they were all speculating who would be eliminated.

I told you in the last chapter this would be a short one but get voting, I will have a poll up on the page vote for who you want to be eliminated, NOT who you want to save, say for example you wanna save Punk and Mickie but want Jay and Lisa eliminated vote for Jay and Lisa. Just vote for who you want to eliminate. ^^ This is just an example.


End file.
